guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bounty
/Archive = Research = Istan * All areas of Istan are cutoff (including the Bounty given during the A Land of Heroes Quest) upon reaching Sunspear Rank of Commander (6). I believe most of the other Bounties cut off at Rank 5 or XP Level 8 (whichever comes first), with the following exceptions available to Level 20 Characters until they reach Sunspear Commander (6): :Skale Hunt in Issnur Isles (outside of Beknur Harbor & Kodlonu Hamlet). :Insect Hunt in Issnur Isles (south of Kodlonu Hamlet & southeast of Beknur Harbor). :Skree Battle offered by the Scout inside the ruins of Fahranur. * There are no Lightbringer Bounties available on Istan. ::HanokOdbrook 16:59, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Kourna * For some areas of the Kourna region, Sunspear bounties seem to become unavailable before reaching Sunspear Rank 8 (Castellan). All other areas only become unavailable after reaching Sunspear Rank 8. * A previous bug caused Lightbringer bounties become unavailable after reaching Sunspear Rank 8 as well. This has been fixed. The cut-off after the fix is unknown. :The cutoff in Arkjok Ward is the first rank in the Lightbringer Title :The cutoff in Dejarin Estate is the first rank in the Lightbringer Title :The cutoff in Barbarous Shore is Sunspear Castellan (8) :The cutoff in Turai's Procession is the first rank in the Lightbringer Title :The cutoff in The Floodplain of Mahnkelon is the first rank in the Lightbringer Title ::HanokOdbrook 14:12, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::Are you sure about that? I just got a Lightbringer bounty in Arkjok Ward (Elemental Hunt) while at Rank 6 (Conquering Cmdr). Krenn 09:38, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :::Positive - I have tested each cutoff with four different characters thus far - still have to see how far the cutoff in Lightbringer title is in the Barbarous Shore, but no character thus far has received the Elemental Hunt after reaching Lightbringer. Were you in Hard Mode when you got the bounty? These cutoffs are strictly for Normal Mode as Hard Mode has no cutoff point. HanokOdbrook 06:57, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::::No; I was definitely in Normal Mode. I just double-checked - I have Spearmarshal (9) and Conquering Commander (6) and still get the hunt. (see the screenshot). I believe it's just this one; I haven't seen any other hunts available in Kourna. Krenn 22:57, 22 July 2007 (CDT) Vabbi * For the entire Vabbi region, Sunspear bounties become unavailable after reaching Sunspear Rank 8 (Castellan) * Lightbringer cutoff unknown Desolation * For the entire Desolation region, Sunspear bounties become unavailable after reaching Sunspear Rank 8 (Castellan) * Lightbringer cutoff unknown = Discussion = Does the Hard Mode description given mean that it would be most advantageous to kill all the species then kill the species' bosses last to gain maximum points from one area? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 220.237.103.13 ( ) }. :Sort of. The boss bonus maxes out after 25 kills for the appropriate species. -- Gordon Ecker 03:22, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Cut-offs At this point in time, I am finding that the cutoffs are rather straightforward and only related to a character's rank in the bounty titles (either Lightbringer or Sunspear) or their current XP level. The appearance of bosses or level of creatures in a particular area appear to have no bearing on the cutoffs IMO. HanokOdbrook 04:04, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Bug in Bounty text I'm guessing this is some of the "leftover code" that the devs forgot to hide, kinda like when you forget to add an extra closing quotation (") and some of your code spills over to displayed text. (T/ ) 15:03, 5 August 2007 (CDT)